<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burning Desire by Seonhoya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741040">Burning Desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seonhoya/pseuds/Seonhoya'>Seonhoya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>seonhohada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#kimseonho #hanjipyeong, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seonhoya/pseuds/Seonhoya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful of what you wished for. You reap what you sow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Foreplay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I said that he drives me crazy, I really mean it. The way he carries himself is just on another level. And today is no exception.</p>
<p>The moment the elevator door dinged its way, I was on my knee, fidgeting. Know exactly what will happen when..</p>
<p>“You’re still here?”</p>
<p>Damn those husky voice.</p>
<p>“Ah.. Well, I still have some files to sort out for tomorrow’s meeting.” I answered nonchalantly, trying as hard as I could to duck his deep gaze.</p>
<p>“You should go while...”</p>
<p>Wondering why he stopped midway, I looked up only to notice that he’s been nailing me with his look and god how gracious he is.</p>
<p>The next thing I know, there was only an inch gap between us. I can’t resist anymore. He’s just too hot for me that I lose every strain of sanity. Nothing’s left.</p>
<p>“Come again? I should go while what...”</p>
<p>“Fuck that away. You’re not going anywhere.”</p>
<p>Those big hands ramming its power grabbing my hair, endeavor its energy to hold my neck on a certain angle. God his lips feels so delicious. Pushing me hard against the wall, it’s just a matter of time till I can feel the throbbing Baby Jipyeong longing for a touch.</p>
<p>Who am I to say no to such offers.</p>
<p>Hustling for dominance, I gave up when I see how intriguing our little baby is. I took him hard. Suck it deep. I gave no mercy.</p>
<p>I did what I’m doing best.</p>
<p>“Urgh~ Fuck you.. You never... Said... That you are... Fuck!!!”</p>
<p>That’s it. The tsundere Mr Han has finally fallen to my charm. And the rest of the night is a tale to tell as, I’m telling you, once is never enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Rage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One should be able to control their emotion, they said. But really, if you were in my shoes, can you really handle it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I should’ve known better. I shouldn’t fall into that pit of temptation. Little did I know... What happened that night was the beginning of, somewhat, guilty pleasure.</p><p>There were no days for us not to make out. Table desk, backseat cars, washroom, elevators, even at the lounge. We’re that thirsty. I’m that thirsty. Then again, all about his existence is just.... Invigorating.</p><p>Dominance. He likes to be dominant. In control. And I’m more than willing to serve him.</p><p>Reminded me of that one time where we’re on a business trip to Osan. It’s almost midnight when we arrive at our lodging. All I can heard of was only the sound of the wind gushing through my shoulder. Shivering, my ear felt the burning sensation when I sensed the lick. That tongue.</p><p>It must be the environment. Everything was so responsive to the sudden arousal of Baby Jipyeong. He ate me alive with his emerging power. Banging me against the cold railing, he ripped my lovely silk tops just like that. Fuck.</p><p>“Who allowed you to wear this sheer tops huh?” He sneered. “Don’t you know how hard it’s for me to hold back?!”</p><p>“I—— Uhm....”</p><p>“Yeah?! Like this”</p><p>Damn. Those muscular fingers were at it again. Squeezing. Nibbling. Squeezing. Nibbling. Over and over again they’re having fun on my now-swollen boobs.</p><p>Going to the south, he really got me bad. I was a mess. A total mess.</p><p>“Ungh.. Please please please”</p><p>“Oh, Babe.. You’re so wet.. Delicious as it’s always been”</p><p>“Ungh.. Fuck!”</p><p>Ramming me hard, he threw me to the oblivion. Fuck this man.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“What the fuck are you thinking!” He scoffed.</p><p>His black AMG GT Coupe accelerated even more when I replied him with a silence.</p><p>“Don’t you realize the impact of what you did there?!”</p><p>“What did I do?? I was just talking with Mr Yoon, hoping that he will not bother you anymore with that fucking stupid trading!”</p><p>Shit. Wrong move.</p><p>“Wh.. What did you say again??!”</p><p>There’s no turning back.</p><p>“Sorry. I was just...”</p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p>“Look. You see I really had no idea..”</p><p>“I said. Don’t”</p><p>“You do realize that right now you look extraordinarily... Hot.. Don’t you?”</p><p>Stopping his car abruptly, he sliced me with his eyes. It won’t take long for him to push me using his plump rosy lips. God, I swear to you that he’s just so... Delicious.</p><p>He keeps pushing me for what he likes best, taking control over me. But oh how he had no idea of what’s to come.</p><p>I pushed him away. So hard that he’s taken aback. His eyes dilated when I jumped on him. Grabbing his sleek hairdo, I ran my tongue all over his face.</p><p>“What..”</p><p>“Shush. Let me please you now, Director Han.”</p><p>I kissed him hard. The lovely Baby Jipyeong has arisen. Taking a measured counter attack, I carefully give it a light massage before I put a little extra power and pressed it with my palm.</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>“You like it..”</p><p>Moving my bum up and down, I can feel how Baby J’s getting more and more intense.</p><p>“You want to fuck me now?” I whispered.</p><p>“Ungh.. Yes, please..”</p><p>Taking off his zipper in a rush, he shot his long thick baby right to my core. Damn how it feels nice. I feel full.</p><p>“Oh, Baby why are you so good....”</p><p>“I... Ungh.. There...”</p><p>“Fuck! Unggggghh~~”</p><p>“Fill me now, Director~~”</p><p>Longing for more, I’m pacing up my speed.</p><p>“Oh yes yes! I’m——“</p><p>“Ugh faster faster... Fuck! Fuck!! Fuckk!!!”</p><p>“Coming, Baby. Coming”</p><p>“Ah.. Yes yes yes!! Fuuuckkk!!”</p><p>Panting hard, I stepped down and returned to my seat. Oh how I’m so occupied with this man.</p><p>“You’re really something, don’t you know that?” He said sweetly, wiping my dripping sweat off my forehead.</p><p>“It’s because of you.” I looked up to him lazily. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”</p><p>“Oh, Babe..” he pecked me. “Have you forgotten who I am? I’m the SH Venture Capitalist, remember? Mr Yoon who?”</p><p>“Shut up..”</p><p>“Are you sure you want me to shut up?” He closes in. “Up to 2nd round?”</p><p>“Fuck you!”</p><p>And the story goes. We’re going back to the beginning, me waking up our Baby Jipyeong all over again.</p><p>The rage has been tamed down. Fingers does wonders. And all that matters!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Tease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>... And that's all I need.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Living in a fast lane. That’s who we are. What we are. It wasn’t long ago when I had the opportunity to work with THE SH Venture Capital, THE famous Mr Han. And look at where we are now. Me looking at him sleeping peacefully, naked, all worn out after the whole-night-only-god-knows rounds of dominance.</p>
<p>“Babe you’re awake?” He talked in his sleep. What a scene.</p>
<p>“Mmhmm.. Ready for today, Sir?”</p>
<p>“Mm.. Yea right...” Sitting up, he purposely flaunted his strong upper built. This man. “Do you want to join me? I mean, it’s not a bad idea to have a corporate partner with me. We can play too."</p>
<p>"Yeah.. And then what, the whole company will go berserk to see their boss coming together with a newbie?”</p>
<p>“So what..”</p>
<p>“Let’s stay low until everything’s been cleared,” I jumped out of bed. “Just go get dressed! Pancake?”</p>
<p>“Pancake.”</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“Oh dear God.. Who allowed you to wear THAT suit?”</p>
<p>“Why? You like it?”</p>
<p>Stepping closer I took a chance to give him a peck.</p>
<p>“Don’t be flirtatious. You know it won’t do any good for us.”</p>
<p>“Wrong answer, Young Lady.”</p>
<p>He attacked me with a sudden kiss. His hand were traveling here and there and oh God how I love this man so much.</p>
<p>“It’s...”</p>
<p>“Shush.... Help me.”</p>
<p>“Mmm.. Yes....”</p>
<p>That Berlutini tux reached the floor in instance. He buttoned off his black shirt in the speed of light. I was sandwiched in between the cold fridge and his heated body. Nibbling and licking. This man sure knows how to handle me well.</p>
<p>I squezzed his plump ass. He hissed. I squeezed it harder.</p>
<p>“Fuck you.”</p>
<p>Baby J said hi. Putting a pressure on it, I licked his beautiful neck and marked it well. God he smells nice.</p>
<p>“Come on, Honey Pie. We don’t.... Have much time...”</p>
<p>“Beg for it, Director~~~”</p>
<p>“Shit. Do.... It....”</p>
<p>“Magic word, Director~~”</p>
<p>“Ple... Please....”</p>
<p>“Good boy~~~”</p>
<p>I was on my knee. All ready to eat the delicious meat that’s standing tall in front of me. Its rosy head was very - very - inviting. I teased it using the tip of my tongue, spreading my saliva along the way. I plopped one of the twins inside and played with the other.</p>
<p>“Unghhh..”</p>
<p>Gazing up, I can see how messy his state was. He enjoyed the game. With a steady pace, I rocked his throbbing baby, in and out.</p>
<p>“Babe.. Ungh... Faster”</p>
<p>His request is my command. Goggled up, I ate all of the meat I was about to gag. Not that I’m complaining. It was delicious. He pushed my head deep. God, I liked it.</p>
<p>“Faster... Babe.. Suck it hard...”</p>
<p>“Mmhmmm...”</p>
<p>“Fuck!! Fuck!!! Fuck!!! I’m coming!”</p>
<p>“Mmmmmm~~~”</p>
<p>I dried him up. He’s spent. His cum will always be my sour candy.</p>
<p>“God why you’re so beautiful..” he helped me standing up. “Now I’m all ready for today.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, Director.”</p>
<p>“Let’s continue later today. Elevator?”</p>
<p>“You wish!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Temptation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just when you think you know everything... Think again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What a long day. Spending the day dealing with tons and tons of legal papers are really exhausting. It will beat your body and soul that all you want to do is just flopping in bed. But no, a hot bubbly tub is what I need more.</p>
<p> And when I thought that I can at least have a peace, I can feel the tingling feeling in my body. Shit.</p>
<p>With no hesitation, I started to massage my pussy, slowly but sure, I rubbed my bud up and down following the rhythm of the Symphony No. 9. God, it really is stress relieving. I kept wiggling. I was a mess yet again.</p>
<p>“What do you think you’re doing?!” Jipyeong appeared on my bathroom door, complete with his hooded eyes.</p>
<p>"Director..."</p>
<p>"Who... Honey pie..." His voice stern.</p>
<p>"How many times do I have to remind you, you're only allowed to use these pretty fingers of yours to please me..." </p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>Locking his eyes with mine, I witnessed how sexy he undressed himself just like that. Ripping off his red tie, he dipped into the tub and was all four, ready for the fight. Putting my legs on his shoulder, he leaned forward to peck me before pushing his fingers onto my mouth. He made sure that I wet him up. I swear to god this man has made me occupied.</p>
<p>Without breaking off our gazes, he started to trace my inner thigh. It's so nice it gave me goosebumps. He tortured me further by intruding my sensitive area using those two glorious fingers.</p>
<p>"Ungh.."</p>
<p>"Do you get me now?" Teasing me, he decided to fasten his pace.</p>
<p>"Fuck you, Director.."</p>
<p>"Language, Young Lady." His authoritarian voice made its way. "Have you forgotten who I am?"</p>
<p>"Mmmm yes... Mmmm Director...."</p>
<p>"Yea? Come again?"</p>
<p>"Please please please... Fast... Ungghhh.. Eerrrr~"</p>
<p>His strong grip caged my hip so bad I can do nothing but creating some ripples of bubbles in the tub.</p>
<p>"Your voice is my command, Honey Pie.."</p>
<p>"Shit.... There!! THERE!!"</p>
<p>He came in full I can sense his muscle tickling my core figurously.</p>
<p>"Fuck fuck fuck fuck!!! I'm... Unghh... Coming!!"</p>
<p>He made me spurt right then and there, and yet, without any heads up, he lifted me to my all four. Oh my dominant guy.</p>
<p>"Now it's my turn to be happy, yes?"</p>
<p>"Mmmm..."</p>
<p>He kissed me hard. Our tongue fought for dominance. I lost my battle the moment he bit my lower lips. Oh. He gave me butterfly kisses. Cheek. Neck. Shoulders. You name it. My director really knows how to play the game.</p>
<p>"Oh babe... You're just.. Beautiful"</p>
<p>His thick meat found its way. He shot hard I was blown to the oblivion. From the reflection in front of me I saw this handsome man, framed with his bangs and sleek hair, he looked so soft yet sexy at the same time.</p>
<p>"Director~~"</p>
<p>"Mmmm... You like..."</p>
<p>We locked gaze. His rough and powerful movement has turned into this soft and rythmical one. Lovable.</p>
<p>"I love you..." I said slowly.</p>
<p>"Oh dear..." He paced up. Again. "You're such a sweetheart. Baby..."</p>
<p>"Ungh"</p>
<p>"You.. Mm.. Have no idea... Fuck!"</p>
<p>"Faster, Babe..! Fast... Ohh.."</p>
<p>"Shit... You really drive me crazy."</p>
<p>"Director~~ Ohhh!!"</p>
<p>"Yeah.. Urgh!! Come on, Honey Pie! I'm coming.."</p>
<p>"Yes yes yes!!"</p>
<p>He cum. We cum. Lifting me up, he embraced me and caressed my hair gently. Oh.. What a feeling.</p>
<p>"You... Why did you always do whatever you want to do huh? It's supposed to be me who be the first to say that.."</p>
<p>"Say what..?" I replied nonchalantly. I was beaten up.</p>
<p>Kissing my shoulder, he whispered, "I love you too, Honey Pie. Ever since I met you, I know that you're the one and I don't want to lose you. Ever."</p>
<p>Tiliting my head up, I can see his sincere eyes up-close and god he's so beautiful. All of this situation was so serene I felt like I was in heaven. Never once in my life I imagined about being loved by such a perfect human being, as tender as him, the famous Director Han.</p>
<p>"Will you marry me?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Union</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My soul made love to your soul long before our bodies met. When I first laid my eyes on you. I recognized you. You held my future in your hands...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hectic. You have got to have all of the energy in the world if you are planning to walk down the isle with Mr Han. Ever since I said yes to his shocking proposal in the tub, my life's been nothing but a roller coaster ride. I love him. I do. And yet, he's never failed me with his demeanor.</p><p>As dominant as he is, he's insisted that I shall sit back and relax while waiting for his assistant Yujeong to update me with all of the necessities used on the wedding day. Today's no exception. This man.</p><p>"You don't have any particular schedule today, right?" He said leisurely while checking on his pc tablet. "Yujeong will come and give you the dresses. Choose one, anything that suits you most."</p><p>"No. And no, I will just go to the boutique myself. Yujeong has a lot more other important things to do,"</p><p>"Can you please.."</p><p>"No. I've made my decision and that's final."</p><p>Damn. Me and my stubborn attitude.</p><p>"I can never beat you, can I?" He sighed.</p><p>I was too occupied in preparing our breakfast I didn't realize he'd striding forward and reaching the lower part of my white shirt. His white shirt.</p><p>"Why are you always wearing my shirt, Honey Pie..." His silk PJs brushed my thigh freely. "And.. Pantless.."</p><p>"I--"</p><p>"Shush.." He turned off the stove. "You do understand what will happen if you decline my offer, right?"</p><p>Shit.</p><p>He kissed my neck softly. Leaving a love stamp, he bent down on his knee and tracing my inner thigh so soft it sent dozens of tingling feelings across my body. I'm thrilled.</p><p>"Director~~"</p><p>"Shush! Let me punish you. Open your leg!"</p><p>And just like that, I've fallen to his trap yet again. The sensations that he gave me has always made me fly across the horizon. The way he pushed my panties aside.. God, how can he be so brilliant. Slowly but sure, he licked my private area. He blew me hard. Nibbling. Blowing. Licking. On repeat. Going back and forth, he touched every part of it. He gave no mercy.</p><p>"F... Fuck..."</p><p>The moment I trashed out above and pushed his face deeper, that was the moment he paced up his rhythm and sandwiched me to the kitchen island. I grabbed his hair, hoping that he'd forgive me, but boy how I was mistaken. He became faster. Faster that he decided to push two additional fingers into me. Damn this man and his kink of double penetrating me.</p><p>"Hmmm.. So pretty..."</p><p>"Fuck fuck... F..."</p><p>"Ungh.. Yes, Baby... Let it out~"</p><p>"Fuck... Arghhh.. Co.. Unghh.. I'm coming... I'm"</p><p>Oh, what a breakfast. He made sure that he sucked all of me and gulped it well.</p><p>"Ah.. It was nice. As always..." He stood up, holding me tight as I've lost of my energy. "Go get some rest. I'll take a shower and prepare for my work. Now. You'll be obedient, right?"</p><p>__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>It's finally here, the last morning of me being single. The last morning before I give my all to the one and only Mr Han.</p><p>"Ready, Miss?"  Yujeong opened the waiting room's door. "Everyone's waiting for the beautiful bride to walk down the isle."</p><p>Taking a deep breath, I made my way in my 4ft long bridal gown. I'm indeed a princess. All of the fights and arguments happened before this is finally paid off. And I thank him for choosing this wonderful dress.</p><p>The nuptials went fast and I swear to God it's so unreal. I still can't believe that I am Mrs Han now. That I will spend the rest of my life with the one and only, The director of SH Venture Capital.</p><p>"Thank you, Baby," he whispered in between our first dance. "Thank you for everything."</p><p>"Me thank you, Sir," I strengthened my grip on his shoulder, whispering. "Thank you for everything. And thank you in advance for the many rounds of mindblowing sex in the future."</p><p>"Oh, Honey Pie.. Your wish is my command."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>